ouatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fruit of the Poisonous Tree
Fruit of the Poisonous Tree ("O Fruto da Árvore Envenenada") é o décimo-primeiro episódio da série Once Upon a Time. Este é o décimo-primeiro episódio da primeira temporada. O episódio foi ao ar em 29 de Janeiro de 2012 nos Estados Unidos. Sinopse Sidney pede para Emma se juntar à sua busca por evidências, na tentativa de revelar a extensão da influência e corrupção de Regina contra as pessoas de Storybrooke. Ao mesmo tempo, David e Mary Margaret continuam a se encontrar às escondidas. Enquanto isso, na terra dos contos de fadas, o Rei Leopold ganha três desejos de um gênio, porém precisa ser cuidadoso com aquilo que vai pedir. Elenco Elenco Principal * Ginnifer Goodwin como Branca de Neve / Mary Margaret Blanchard * Jennifer Morrison como Emma Swan * Lana Parrilla como Rainha Má / Regina Mills * Josh Dallas como David Nolan * Jared S. Gilmore como Henry Mills * Raphael Sbarge como Archie Hopper / Grilo Falante (apenas créditos) * Robert Carlyle como Sr. Gold Elenco Recorrente * Eion Bailey como August Booth * Giancarlo Esposito como O Gênio / Espelho Mágico / Sidney Glass * Tony Perez como Henry (Pai) Elenco Convidado * Richard Schiff como Rei Leopold Citações :Emma: Sua mãe não sabe sobre o castelo? :Henry: Não, é o nosso segredo. ---- :Regina: Você não pensa na segurança do Henry, só em me despistar. ---- :Sidney: Posso realizar seu pedido. :Emma: Ah, Sidney. Quer uma porção de bacon para acompanhar esse uísque? :Sidney: Quer mostrar para a cidade quem é a prefeita? Eu posso ajudar. :Emma: Como? É um capacho dela. ---- :Gênio: Você despertou o gênio de Agrabah! Tem direito a três pedidos, nem mais nem menos. Mas deve saber que a magia tem limites. Não pode desejar vida nem morte. Nem amor. Não pode desejar mais desejos. Após pedi-los, o desejo não pode ser desfeito, não importa o quê. Então, diga-me seu primeiro desejo. ---- :Leopold: Só busco a felicidade de quem entra no meu reino. ---- :Gênio: A vida de um gênio não é tão mágica quanto parecer. :Leopold: Deseja ser livre? :Gênio: Mais do que tudo. :Leopold: Então já sei meu primeiro desejo. Desejo que você seja livre. :(As duas braçadeiras em torno dos pulsos do gênio se desprendem) :Gênio: Será verdade? Estou livre mesmo? :Leopold: Você é o Gênio. Diga-me. ---- :Gênio: Durante minha vida, concedi mil e um desejos e, mil e uma vezes, vi tudo acabar mal. Fazer um desejo tem um preço. E é por isso que nunca usarei este desejo. ---- :Regina: Me vê como a vilã, Srta. Swan. Mas é sua percepção e está errada. Descubra seu lugar nesta cidade ou logo não fará mais parte dela. ---- :Mary Margaret: Temos que parar de fazer isso. :David: Mal começamos a fazer isso. :Mary Margaret: Temos que descobrir o que estamos fazendo. :David: E vamos. Amanhã. ---- :Gênio: Mas que bela árvore. :Regina: Sim, é do jardim da minha infância. Nós duas temos algo em comum. Não podemos deixar o palácio nem realmente fazer parte dele. Por mais que tente agradar ao rei, ele nunca me amará como amou a primeira esposa. Estou presa à lembrança da vida que tiveram. :Gênio: Mais do que ninguém, sei como é estar preso. Talvez isto a anime. (Ele lhe entrega um espelho) Assim poderá se ver como eu a vejo. :Regina: E como você me vê? :Gênio: Como a mais bela de todas. ---- :Sidney: Às vezes, agir errado por algo bom está correto, né? :Mary Margaret: Sim, pode estar fazendo algo errado, mas se deve ser assim, se for o certo, você não vira um bandido, vira? ---- :Leopold: O amor nos faz cometer besteiras. ---- :August: Deve ser um livro fenomenal. Do que trata? :Henry: De coisas. :August: Parece bom. :Henry: E você, muito interessado em mim e no meu livro. :August: Só quero ser amigável. :Henry: O que faz em Storybrooke? :August: Sou um escritor. :Henry: Pode escrever em qualquer lugar. O que realmente faz aqui? :August: Coisas. ---- :Regina: Srta. Swan, esta reunião discute questões de Storybrooke. :Emma: Como a prefeita roubar milhares de dólares para construir outra casa? :Regina: Srta. Swan, vai se ver comigo se não se sentar imediatamente. :Emma: Por quê? Vai me punir? Vai me intimidar como faz com todos desta cidade? Não. Hoje, não. Estes documentos provam que esta mulher, sua prefeita, roubou fundos da cidade para construir uma mansão no bosque. Querem saber por que o "repórter acabado" foi demitido? Porque ele a confrontou, a questionou. Todos sabemos o que acontece com quem questiona a prefeita. Você afirma agir em prol de todos nós. Mas não é a verdade, é? Não passa de uma bandida que não se importa com nada nem ninguém, só com si mesma. Na verdade, você é assim e estava na hora do povo de Storybrooke ficar sabendo. ---- :Emma: Parece que tivemos a mesma ideia. :Sidney: Se não pode vencê-la, beba. ---- :Regina: Parece que seu pedido foi atendido. Você ficará comigo. Para sempre. Vídeos Curiosidades * Equipe de produção episódica: ** Produtores Executivos: Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Steve Pearlman ** Produtores: Kathy Gilroy, Samantha Thomas ** Co-Produtores Executivos: David H. Goodman, Liz Tigelaar ** Co-Produtores: Andrew Chambliss (também escritor), Brian Wankum, Ian Goldberg (também escritor) ** Diretor: Bryan Spicer ** Consultora de Produção: Jane Espenson ** Produtor Associado: Stephen Judge * O cartão de título apresenta o Gênio aparecendo de sua lâmpada. * O país de origem do Gênio, Agrabah, e os punhos como um símbolo de sua escravidão, são tomados a partir do filme de 1992 da Disney Aladdin. * Confirma-se que o nome da Rainha Má é também Regina é na Terra dos Contos de Fadas. * Emma Swan diz o título do episódio enquanto conversava com Sidney Glass sobre Regina Mills estar tomando fundos da cidade. * A macieira da Rainha Má é vista e seu pai é visto antes de sua própria morte em "The Thing You Love Most". * A citação, "Durante minha vida, concedi mil e um desejos e, mil e uma vezes, vi tudo acabar mal" é uma referência para Mil e Uma Noites (Arabian Nights). * Durante um telefonema, Regina instrui alguém a encontrá-la na Estrada 23. 23 é um número de Lost. Veja também Categoria:1ª Temporada